The Dawn Entrees
by Angelic Darkness
Summary: Pages from Dawnies journal. Day by day she puts up with all the crap from Buffy, always being in her sisters shadow, and her ambition for witchcraft.
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: These spells and any others used in my stories are NOT my own. I am not that witty or creative when it comes to thinking up words. These belong to REAL people and I got them off of websites. Thanks!!  
  
January 12th  
  
Buffy's gone again. She said she had to much to do to sleep tonight, but I wouldn't be suprised if she was out with her latest no brained boy toy commando man. Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. She's so wonderful, she's so brave! It's the most sickening thing I've ever heard in my life. Always in her shadow. Every day. I'll show everyone. Everyone. One day, they'll all know me as Dawn, not Buffy Summers little sister. God, just one day without her would be heaven. Not to have her, breathing down my neck, telling me not to touch anything or do anything. I'm not two anymore! Everyone knows that except her. She treats me like a baby. I borrowed a book from Willows dorm today.I found a few incredible spells, and I found this one love spell that I think might work if I get the right amount of jasmine. I wonder if I can get Buffy to fall in love with a toad, or spike .Who know. It might work. I'm going completely mad. My life is a mess. Oh, and there's also this kid at school, he teases me for everything from the way I dress to the way I talk. The other day, he put a spider in my desk. I would L-O-V-E to give him a peice of what's going on inside this head. Tara told me to talk to Mom about it, but she's just as wound up in Buffy's spell as anyone else. And Spike. Poor Spike. It kind of makes you feel sorry for him. God I'm losing my mind.  
  
  
  
January 13th  
  
Charge the stone with candlelight  
To fill my mind with wisdom bright  
To keep my mind alert and clear  
So that no bane can interfere  
With the process of my brain  
So what I read is knowledge gained  
For all my life to stay with me  
This is my will, so mote it be!  
  
This is a spell I found at the Magic Box. Nifty little thing. It's supposed to help me study, but it takes a real rose quartz. I'm sure I could find one somewhere, but I really don't know if it's worth the effort. This is the love spell I found in Willow's book:  
  
Place me as a signet upon thine heart  
As a signet upon thine arm  
For love is as strong as death  
  
Then you have to make a signet and put it on a peice of string and wear it over your heart. I dunno. Sounds to risky to try on Buffy. Maybe I'll fall in love with someone. I found this old book in the Magic Box that gives spells and enchantments on how to change eyecolor, make yourself invisible, make someone call you, change the color of your hair, and some other incredible stuff like that. It's really advanced and I don't think I could do that yet, but it might be interesting to try. I'll list a few of those later. I have Algebra homework.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll include some of those other spells next time. They really are incredibly cool.  
-Angelic Darkness  
  



	2. chapter 2

  
  
January 16th  
  
I had an English test today. Mrs. Furgueson was mad because question 24 turned up wrong. It was easy, so I think I did ok. I did this spell today to make my eyes change color, but it didn't work to well. It said to sit for 15 minutes and invision my eyes slowly changing from their natural color to the color I want them to be. Maybe you have to be a fully qualified witch. Who knows. I'll ask Willow. Not much to talk about today.   
  
January 17th  
  
I am currently wasting away at the Magic Box. I've been here for 3 HOURS. I've finished all my homework for today and tomorrow, and my butt is falling asleep. First, Buffy had to have her training session. Then, she ran into a demon the other day on her way home, so her and her little charade brigade had to identify it, and NOW, she's volunteering to help Giles for the next hour with the shop. GET ME OUT OF HERE.I want to go home. I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but I deserve to be at home. I had a horrible day, and I just want to go HOME. Wished I could beam myself like on Star Trek. I hate being different.  
  
January 18th  
  
Ok, I promised you I'd show some of those cool spells, so here they are:  
  
To make someone dream of you:  
  
Holy Mother, Goddess Divine,   
I stand before your sacred shrine.   
This person won't listen or hear   
My words tickle at deafened ear.   
Holy Mother, Goddess Divine,   
Send a dream, awaken the mind.   
Through his/her vision he/she lives   
The nightmare/passion/lesson he/she so freely gives.   
Holy Mother, Goddess Divine   
Send them your enchanted design   
Clear out the cobwebs, tear down walls   
Carry my message through spirit calls.   
  
I need rosemary for this one, but that won't be hard to find.  
  
To find that which is lost:  
  
"Bound and Binding  
Binding Bound.   
See the Sight   
Hear the Sound.   
What was lost   
Now is found.   
Bound and Binding   
Binding Bound."  
  
Rain Spell:  
  
"Rain, rain, come this way, do not wait another day."  
  
The you repeat that 8 times, and hold a piece of lava rock in your right hand. I'm skeptical. These were the coolest ones I found in this particular book, but there were TONS of them. Maybe I'll try a few.  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

  
January 20th  
  
I, Dawn Summers, have a serious problem. This is a heavy blow. Are you ready for it? I like someone. Not just any someone. A guy. His name is Josh, and he is so cute and smart and funny and.... Oh, everything about him is amazing. We met in choir class today. He just transferred from Los Angeles. I can't like a guy. I'm not that kind of girl. I want to be a witch. How could any guy ever understand that?? Maybe I should follow Willow's path and just turn to women. How could I like a guy??? This is impossible. I need to think about something else for a while. History! Yes, that's it, History. World War II......  
  
January 21st  
  
Today's a Saturday. Thank God. I won't see him today. But why do I dread seeing him if I have a crush on him? This. Is. Confusing. How does Buffy stand it? I have to give her that much credit. Since my life mostly revolves around school, wicca, and (now) Josh, I think I'm going to start adding an interesting spell or two at the end of every day. If I have more though, I guess I'll write them all down. Here's one I found in: get this, the library. Weird.  
  
Simple Wish Spell  
  
"Moon, moon, beautiful moon, brighter that any star, Goddess of light and love, Diana if it might be, pray bring fortune unto me".   
  
Then you repeat that over and over again while gazing at the moon. I think Diana is a goddess (that would be the logical answer), but I'm not sure, I'll look it up tomorrow.  
  
January22nd  
  
I saw Spike today on the way to the Magic Box . He didn't look any different than usual, and he had his usual, life-sucks-because-I-have-a-chip-in-my-brain attitude on, so I talked to him for a while and then left him to his cigarettes. I wasn't at the Magic Box for quite as long today, but Buffy was just as much of a pain as usual. I have no idea what she and the gang were doing, but frankly, I don't really care. I've stopped keeping up with everything she does, because I have more important things to do. Well, not really, but I've just been telling myself that lately so as I'll have something to keep me going (besides my spells). So far, Willow is the only one that knows I'm doing witchcraft, and that's only because I told her. She helps me sometimes, on small stuff. I promised I wouldn't try anything drastic, and I'm keeping my word. For now.  
Spell of the day:  
  
To keep your computer working:  
  
"Magic stars so bright and true  
Protect my monitor and CPU  
May my keyboard and mouse always work for me  
By the Techno-Goddess... so mote it be!"  
  
(I thought this was hilarious!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Read and Review. If you read it, you should review it, even if you have something bad to say, because I need to know. I am open to suggestions.  
  
-Angelic Darkness  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

  
January 24th  
  
I feel like I'm turning into one of those Barbie Doll figures. The kind that giggle and wear platforms and mini skirts everyday. I saw him today at school, and he waved to me and smiled, and guess what I did: I STOOD THERE. He must have thought I was the biggest LOSER ever! Ugh. Ok, forget this. I found a spell book in Buffy's bag. ???? Why would Buffy have a spell book in her bag. I mean, I know she's the slayer and she has casting that she does to ward off evil demon-like things, but this was big time spell casting. Like, invisibility spells and mind controlling chants and such. Doesn't she leave that kind of stuff to Willow normally? Oh well, I snuck it upstairs for a few hours. I hope she doesn't notice it's missing. I don't think she will, considering she is currently not inside this dwelling (a.k.a she's not home. As usual), but I'll be safe and go put it back now anyway. I found a few incredible spells, but I'd never be able to do any of them.  
  
Controlling a Situation  
  
You need a brown candle, controlling oil, parchment paper, and a black pen.  
1)write down your situation on the paper, underneath it write the outcome  
2) Annoint the candle with controlling oil  
3)put the paper under the candle, then light the candle  
4) visualize your problem and it being solved(meditate on it for awhile)  
5)let the candle burn itself out  
  
Banishing Spell  
  
This candle i see before me, its color so bright,   
holds my needs of change in its light..  
. I call in the forces higher than i to release the energy that is held inside..  
May it work for me in the most correct way,  
harming none and helping all as it leaves my stay..  
I call on thee in perfect trust and love sending me guidance from above..  
This i make happen and so be it will. Take away this thing that brings me ill.  
So mote it be.3x3x3   
  
  
January 25th  
  
Nothing really happened today. I didn't see anyone, and Buffy was gone all day trying to find Spike for some favor. So instead of writing about my life, I'll just add a few more spells than usual.  
  
Truth Revealed Spell  
  
Moon and tide save help me now,   
I seek the truth here not yet found,   
For underneath the fog there lies,   
New possiblities for I,   
  
So let this night be unlike others,   
And let the noble show their colors,   
And let the meek and cowards run,   
For now the moon seeks out her sun,   
  
And by the power that is three,   
So as I will it, so mote it be.  
  
Reversal Spell  
  
" Spell, spell, spell be gone.   
Back to which ye belong.   
Back to the caster, take your disaster.  
By the law of three, So Mote It Be!"  
  
Night Of the Inner Light  
  
"This night I vow to recall the past,   
only as it brings me joy and satisfaction.   
May fear and regret no longer dwell in my heart.   
So may I prosper."  
  
A spell to Fly  
  
Components Required:  
4 candles yellow OR white DO NOT MIX  
and a quiet place to begin  
First you must place the candles in a circle one in each direction. Preform a cleansing ritual and center yourself. Hold the feather in your non-dominate hand (the one you don't write with). Feel it's force, its gift of lightness. Light the candles. Start in the East and work Sun-wise(clockwise)  
  
Enter the Circle and sit in a comfortable position. Facin North.  
  
Now, you must chant the following 9 times "In the light I see, In the dark I am blind. In the world I walk in the circle I fly."  
  
Next call to your spirit guide or God/ess to aid you. Then clear your mind, feel the feather float in your open mind, then feel the feather float in your open hand and lift with it. AND NOW YOU LEVIATE. Helpers to the spell-should be performed at dawn. Performed outside.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

  
Authors Notes: Ok, here's the deal people. I DO plan on having an entry for the day when Dawn finds out that she's the key, although, it's going to be a very LONG and drawn out entry because, obviously, she's going to have a lot to say. So, I'm currently working my butt off on all these stories, but it WILL be good, it WILL be long, and I hope you like it when it gets posted!!!! Thanx!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 25th  
  
Ok, I am having major problems. Buffy comes in the house at 12 a.m. and the first thing she does is storm in my room, practically screaming her head off. "What did you do with the potion ingredients that were in my bag??" She looked like a blowfish. "I didn't touch your stupid ingredients!" I said, but she kept obsessing that I did something with them. Like I'd even know what they were for (well, come to think of it, I probably would thanks to all the reading I've been doing lately.) So finally, mom comes in and she's like, " Buffy, honey, I'm sure Dawn didn't go near your personal things." So Buffy just freaked out and stormed down the stairs. I gave mom a grateful look, though I felt like I was about to explode. Just because she had a bad day gives her NO reason what so ever to blame me for it!! As usual, everything that goes wrong in her life is always my fault!!! Why?? Is it just because I'm the only person in the house she can insult? God, just for once, I wished I could be a normal kid, without Buffy, the slayer, little miss perfect, hanging over me every minute. Everyone says she's just trying to protect me, but what do they know?? Besides mom, no one knows what it's like to live with her!!! It's all just a bunch of crap.   
Spell of the day:  
  
Pet Protection Spell:  
  
Hecate, Dark Mother   
In protecting this home   
In your place as is right   
Stands one of your own   
In defending this house   
And all creatures within   
Your sacred beast   
Is your true loyal friend.   
Keep him from harm   
As he guards all he loves   
And watch over him   
So below, as above.   
  
Three times three spell:  
  
Wind in the north, run through the trees  
Three times three, let them see, let them see  
Sands of the east, rich soils beneath  
Three times three, set them free, set them free  
Fires in the south, awaken from sleep  
Three times three, let them see, let them see  
Water of the west, flow to the seas  
Three times three, set them free, set them free.  
  
I found these on the internet (hehe)  
  
January 26th  
  
Buffy is gone today. Thank God. I don't know how much more I could stand. I tried to stay away from her. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I came to the conclusion that Buffy probably is trying to protect me, she just doesn't know how to be a mom yet, which makes her do a very bad job. I still hate her for how she ruins my life, but at least she cares and tries. Maybe one day she'll learn how to do it right. We can only pray.  
Spell of the day:  
  
Spell for locking/holding a door with your mind"  
  
Portal be mine,  
Become one with my mind,  
I hold thee fast,  
to make to last,  
open you not,  
as I weave the knot,  
of my power from within.   
  
I've been a little low on resources, seeing as I haven't been back to the library for a few days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, if you read it, please review it. It's the respectable thing to do. Thanks!!!  
  
Angelic Darkness  
  
  
  



End file.
